emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7238 (17th July 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Jimmy tells Chas that he's losing contracts as word is spreading about Novak and the robbery. He ponders whether he might have to sell Mill Cottage. Ross asks Finn to keep quiet about his affair with Debbie a little longer, as soon he won't need to. Bob feels guilty when he discovers Jimmy is selling some of his things online in order to raise cash to pay off his fines. Ashley agrees to take April to school after hearing about Hilary's death. Laurel asks Marlon if she can take money out of their joint account to buy a dress for the funeral. She's annoyed when Marlon suggests going into town with her, suspecting he thinks she will fall off the wagon. Bob helps Jimmy sort his boxes of things to sell and slips Carly's £2,000 into one of the boxes, feigning surprise when he 'discovers' it. Jimmy is astounded but soon suspects it belongs to Debbie when he realises the box came from her. Ross is annoyed when he realises Debbie hasn't broken up with Pete yet but she tells him she needs to get Pete on his own in order to do it. Jimmy gives Pete the £2,000 that Bob found in the toy box. When Jimmy leaves, Bob asks him for it back and explains how he put the money there or Jimmy as Carly was involved in the van heist. Pete realises that Ross was responsible and roped Carly in. Emma asks James to help her choose a dress for the wedding. She thanks him for being honest with her over Dr Bailey. Pete reveals to Debbie that Ross was responsible for the van heist. Furious, she storms over to the garage and slaps him. Diane asks Chas to cover for her at the pub tomorrow while she accompanies Doug to Hilary's funeral. Laurel returns to the pub and notes everyone's relief that she's sober. Ashley asks her if he can come to the funeral with her and Marlon. She notes that Marlon probably won't attend. Ross tries to explain his reasons for the heist, telling her that he did to pay Charlie off. She's angry with him for lying and demands that if there's anything else she doesn't know he had better tell her now. Ross tells her there is nothing. Paddy suspects that the Holey Scrap business award was down to Robert and becomes suspicious. Ross sneaks round to Home Farm and retrieves Cain's visiting order from Charity. Laurel's grateful when Marlon wants to go to Hilary's funeral with her. Bob returns the £2,000 to Jimmy. Charity gets a surprise when Ross turns up at the prison with Cain's visiting order. Debbie tries to talk to Pete on his own but he insists on taking her, Sarah and Jack out for pizza. Ross tells Charity that Debbie has decided to leave Pete for him and needs her to stay quiet about Moses' paternity. Charity agrees - in exchange for a favour. Cast Regular cast *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *James Barton - Bill Ward *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Skipdale Women's Prison Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes